Un secreto a voces
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock y John tienen un secreto, pero ha llegado el momento de desvelarlo. Un secreto que no lo será tanto, realmente. Johnlock


**UN SECRETO A VOCES**

**¡Para todos los Sherlockians Johnlockianos, Mystradianos y Mormorianos, porque nos lo merecemos!**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón de Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson y Molly en el sofá, Mycroft en el sillón de John y Lestrade en el brazo del mismo sillón. Todos los amigos y familiares disponibles.

Todos salvo ellos dos.

— John, esto es innecesario. Estarían ciegos si no se hubieran dado cuenta ya, y aun así —levantó una ceja.

— Sherlock, es importante para mí — sonrió. — ¿Lo harás por mí? —le tendió la mano al moreno.

— Claro —la enlazó con una sonrisa en un suspiro y salieron de su recientemente habitación compartida al salón.

Cuando los asistentes les vieron tomados de la mano, comenzaron a aplaudir. La pareja se miró desconcertada y algo ruborizada.

— ¡Ya era hora! —gritó Lestrade en el brazo del sillón donde Mycroft había decidido sentarse. Ellos aún lo mantenían en secreto y, como tal, el mayor de los Holmes movió la cabeza con una sonrisa ante el grito.

— Esto…, creo que ha habido un malentendido... —intentó participar John. Sherlock simplemente escuchaba atento.

— ¡Ay, mis niños se me casan! —dijo entusiasmada Mrs. Hudson. Ahora sí que reaccionó el detective.

— ¿Qué? No vamos a casarnos — se giró hacia el mayor— ¿nos casamos?

— Que yo sepa no — éste se giró hacia los demás — ¿de dónde habéis sacado eso?

— ¿No? —saltaron todos al unísono. — Entonces —tomó la palabra de nuevo Lestrade, ¿para qué nos habéis reunido? Porque, embarazados no estáis, ¿no? —a Mycroft se le escapó una carcajada que cortó con su mano.

— Sabes que eso no es posible, Lestrade. ¿Acaso lo estás tú? —todos miraron a Lestrade y a Mycroft. John veía que el tema se les iba de las manos. Carraspeó para recuperar la atención.

— Bien, aclaro la situación. Ni nos vamos a casar ni, obviamente, estamos embarazados. Sólo estamos saliendo. Ésa era la noticia. Ya está dicha —tomó aire.

— ¿Y para eso tanto alboroto? —exclamó al fin Mycroft. — Eso lo hemos sabido desde siempre —Sherlock se giró de nuevo hacia John.

— Te lo dije —y el doctor no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que tenía razón.

— ¿Tan evidente era? —miró a todos con su pregunta retórica. Molly se decidió a hablar.

— Desde el principio. Aunque todavía no estuvierais saliendo, por más que tú lo negaras, estaba claro que había algo —. Todos asintieron.

— Esto es ridículo. Lo haré a mi manera —y Sherlock colocó una mano justo por debajo de la oreja de John y le besó. John si siquiera se movió, lo hizo todo el moreno. Pero correspondió, muerto de vergüenza, pero correspondió.

— ¡Vivan los novios! —levantaron todos las tazas de té, cortesía inequívoca de Mrs. Hudson.

— ¡Ahora, a celebrarlo! —Lestrade, como DI y amante de su cargo, tomó el control de la situación y a John, justo cuando se separó de Sherlock, desconcertándolo al no haber escuchado lo anterior. Mycroft tomó a su hermano, algo menos confuso, y le empujó suavemente para que siguiera al inspector que, todos suponían, sabría dónde irían.

Y así, todos felices como niños de excursión, acabaron al fondo de un bar acogedor. Incluso del agrado de Mycroft, más o menos.

— ¡Por todos los que creen en nosotros! —John levantó su copa.

— ¡Qué cursi, John! —sonrió el menor, y levantó la suya.

— ¡Por el amor! —exclamó Molly con su bebida. Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— ¡Por todos nosotros! —brindó Mycroft.

— ¡Por todos nosotros! —le acompañaron a coro — ¡Ahora y siempre!

...

Tras varias copas y unos cuantos chupitos, los chicos se fueron con Mrs. Hudson en un taxi tras despedirse de los demás. Molly tomó su taxi de vuelta y Lestrade y Mycroft se fueron juntos en otro. Este último había dado la tarde-noche libre a su chófer y a Anthea, sabiendo que no la pasaría en casa. Todo planificado aun con imprevistos. Y fueron al apartamento de Lestrade para no dormir bajo las sábanas.

Por su parte, Sherlock y John llegaron al 221 B con Mrs. Hudson del brazo de ambos. La mujer le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se fue a dormir a su apartamento, pero la recién hecha pública pareja no tenía sueño precisamente. Fueron a su dormitorio, se dejaron caer en la cama y, sin importarles nada más, comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos como cada noche hacían: sus manos, su pecho, su boca…, la eternidad.

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, esto es fruto de estos días de locura. Al margen de lo que ocurra o deje de ocurrir, yo apoyo y apoyaré siempre el Johnlock.**

**Este fic es para tod s los Sherlockians Johnlockianos, que disfrutamos con cada historia de estos dos caballeros. Y los que apoyamos el Mystrade y el Mormor también, por supuesto. **

**Y para el resto, porque tod s merecemos y tenemos derecho a disfrutar de lo que nos gusta :D**


End file.
